


Twin bed

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Short, not my best work but, soft lesbians, some smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Cordelia takes the girls to an AIRBNB and the girls try to set her and Misty up.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 71





	Twin bed

**Author's Note:**

> Short little idea that came into my head, kind of anti climactic

“Remind me why we are even doing this?” Madison said, as she watched spalding lift her bags into the back of her car 

“C’mon don't you think it'll be a little good for us to get away?” Zoe said walking up besides Madison, “Plus I have an idea to finally get Misty and Cordelia together, think of it as our project for this trip.” 

“Whatever, it’ll be fun to fuck with Cordy and the swamp queen.” Madison said, blowing smoke out of her mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” 

Cordelia yelled as she came down from her high, Misty slipped her fingers out and held Cordelia up against the door when her legs gave out. 

“We,” Cordelia said out of breath, “are going to be late now.” Laying her head on Misty’s shoulder trying to catch her breath. 

“Mhmm” Misty said, taking her own fingers in her mouth, “I did not hear ya complain’ a couple seconds ago.” Misty kissed her on the temple softly. Standing up straight, Misty helped Cordelia sit down on the bed. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off of you for a week baby.” Misty said standing in between Cordelia’s legs brushing her hair away from her face. Kissing her clothed stomach Cordelia said, 

“We’ll be okay, we’ve been sneaking around for months now and they still haven't figured it out.” 

Misty and Cordelia have been dating for six months, they decided to keep it from all the girls. Misty had never been in a serious relationship, and Cordelia was scared because her previous relationship ended horrible and loveless, and they just wanted to be in their little bubble together. 

“Alright c'mon darlin, let's get a move on.” Misty said kissing her quickly. 

Misty grabbed their bags as Cordelia went to fix herself in the bathroom. 

“Are you all ready? we’ve been waiting for hours for you two to stop eye fucking ,” Madison said, Coco next to her nodding in agreement.

Misty opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off,   
“It has been less than ten minutes.” Cordelia said, walking out to her car. 

“Cordy remind me why we are taking two cars?” Madison said, throwing her cigarette away, “We’ll all fit in my car.” 

“You know Misty gets car sick and I don’t want everyone to have to deal with it, we’ll follow up behind you.” Cordelia said, walking up next to Misty. That was a lie, Cordelia wanted to have alone time with Misty before they reached the house.

“Fine, whatever lets get going.” 

Zoe, Coco, Madison, and Mallory all piled into Madison's car. Cordelia and Misty in Cordelia’s car. 

The drive to the house was long, but Cordelia and Misty revelled in the alone time they got, talking about everything and gently humming along to, what felt like, every Fleetwood Mac song ever released. Misty held Cordelia’s hand the whole ride up gently stroking her knuckles, and kissing the back of her hand every so often.

“Cordelia, pull over.” Misty said. 

“What why? Are you okay?” Cordelia said, gripping her hand tighter. Slowly pulling off to the side of the road. 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to be able to kiss you before we have to keep our hands to ourselves for the week.” Cordelia laughed, put the car in park, and took her seat belt off. Taking off her seatbelt, and pushing the chair back all the way, Misty patted her lap, “C'mere babydoll.” Cordelia crawled over the center console and straddled Misty’s lap, putting her hands on Misty's shoulders. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist hugging her, and Misty looked up at Cordelia, eyes staring at her like she hung the stars just for her. Cordelia gently carded her fingers through Misty's wild curls, 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cordelia said.  
Misty just shook her head, “Nothing, I just, I don't know how I fall in love with you more everyday.” Misty leaned up and kissed her gently. 

After making out for a couple minutes, the spell was broken as Cordelia’s phone rang. Cordelia, still on Misty’s lap, scrambled to grab her phone. Gaining her composure, Cordelia took a deep breath and answered the phone, “Hello?” 

“Hey Cords, what happened to you guys?” Coco askes, genuinely concerned. Cordelia opened her mouth to answer, when she felt Misty place open mouth kisses across her skin. “Hmm sorry Misty started throwing up.” Cordelia said, trying to keep her voice steady. Misty smiled into her neck, laughing lightly. 

“Aw is she okay? Do you want us to turn around and help?” Coco asked. Misty slipped her hands under Cordelia’s sweater, scratching her stomach lightly as she kissed the sensitive under side of her jaw, 

“NO, I mean, no no thank you she’s cleaning up now we’ll be on the road in a…. Jiffy.” Cordelia said. 

“Alright we’ll see you in a little bit,” Coco said, unaware that on the other line, Misty was making Cordelia melt. 

“Hmm okay, see you Coco.” Cordelia said, hanging up quickly. “You are fucking evil.” Cordelia said, leaning down, kissing her again. 

After fixing themselves up, Cordelia managed to get Misty and herself to the house in one piece. The girls had already gotten there, and had chosen all the rooms. The only room left was the smallest one, that only had a twin bed. 

“Sorry cordy and swampy, you snooze, you lose, have fun sharing.” Madison said, laughing. 

“This is going to work, they have to share the small ass bed now.” Zoe said to the rest of the group. 

“I say 10 bucks it doesn't work,” Mallory said laughing, “Cordelia won’t make a move and Misty’s too shy.”

“I say 20 bucks it does work, no magic involved” Zoe said, challenging mallory. 

“I'm on Mallorys side on this one,” Coco said. 

“I know Madison is on mine,” Zoe said. The girls shook on it and talked about the rest of the week. What the girls didn't know was that Cordelia was listening to them from beyond the kitchen, so she grabbed Misty by the elbow and walked up the stairs. 

Misty and Cordelia walked into their small room, and closing the door with the lock they looked at each other and smiled. “Maybe this week won't be so bad.” Misty said, wrapping Cordelia up from behind. Misty setting her head on Cordelia’s shoulder as they looked down at the twin bed. 

“They're trying to set us up together,” Cordelia said, leaning back into Misty's embrace leaning back and kissing her cheek. “Let’s give them a show then.” Misty laughed and kissed her temple. 

After dinner everyone retired to their bedrooms, all the girls giving Cordelia and Misty sly looks as they walked upstairs to their bedroom. Misty kissed Cordelia’s forehead and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

“You know they’re listing through the wall right baby?” Cordelia said as she lay spread across the bed. Misty spit out her toothpaste, 

“Yea I know, but m to0 tired to care, let's just cuddle tonight.” Misty said, walking over to the bed. 

Cordelia moved so she was propped up against the pillows and grabbed her book, “Come here my love I know you’re tired.” 

Misty climbed into bed laying her head on Cordelia's chest and laying flat on her stomach like a toddler. Wrapping her arm around Misty's body,

“You want me to turn the light off?” brushing Misty's hair from her eyes. Misty shook her head no and buried her face into Cordelia's chest further. Dropping a kiss to her head Cordelia laughed and kept reading. 

“They are making no noise, like at all.” Coco said to Zoe. 

“Bitches just walk in they clearly arent fucking, and I want that 20 bucks” Madison said. 

“Madison we can't just walk in Cordelia would kill us,” Mallory said.

“So? Misty will just bring us back anyways, I'm going in.” Madison walked to the door and found it unlocked and walked in unannounced. 

In one hand Cordelia had her book she was reading, and the other hand she was gently scratching Misty’s scalp. 

“How can I help you girls?” Cordelia said, not even bothering to look up from her book. 

“We wanted to see if-” Zoe started,

“Yes me and Cordelia are dating, have been for months Mallory you owe Zoe and Madison 20 bucks each, now please leave let me cuddle with my woman and let me sleep.” Misty said, cutting Zoe off.   
Cordelia laughed leaning down and kissing the top of Misty’s head, “What she said, goodnight girls.” 

The girls stood, mouths agape looking at the pair, 

“You aren't mad we bet money on you guys?” Mallory asked, 

“It's not our money so, no not really” Cordelia said.

The girls walked out of the room, and Misty had fallen asleep. Cordelia looked down at Misty and sighed. 

“Wait until they find out I’m going to propose this week.”

**Author's Note:**

> like I said not my best work, but had to write it down love yall thank you for reading, come find me on twt


End file.
